Electrophotographic imaging members, i.e. photoreceptors, typically include a photoconductive layer formed on an electrically conductive substrate. The photoconductive layer is an insulator in the dark so that electric charges are retained on its surface. Upon exposure to light, the charge is dissipated.
Many advanced imaging systems are based on the use of small diameter photoreceptor drums. The use of small diameter drums places a premium on photoreceptor life. A major factor limiting photoreceptor life in copiers and printers, is wear. The use of small diameter drum photoreceptors exacerbates the wear problem because, for example, 3 to 10 revolutions are required to image a single letter size page. Multiple revolutions of a small diameter drum photoreceptor to reproduce a single letter size page can require up to 1 million cycles from the photoreceptor drum to obtain 100,000 prints, a desirable goal for commercial systems.
For low volume copiers and printers, bias charging rolls (BCR) are desirable because little or no ozone is produced during image cycling. However, the micro corona generated by the BCR during charging, damages the photoreceptor, resulting in rapid wear of the imaging surface, e.g., the exposed surface of the charge transport layer. For example, wear rates can be as high as about 16 microns per 100,000 imaging cycles. Similar problems are encountered with bias transfer roll (BTR) systems. One approach to achieving longer photoreceptor drum life is to form a protective overcoat on the imaging surface, e.g. the charge transporting layer of a photoreceptor. This overcoat layer must satisfy many requirements, including transporting holes, resisting image deletion, resisting wear, avoidance of perturbation of underlying layers during coating.
Despite the various approaches that have been taken for forming overcoating layers, there remains a need for improved overcoat layer design, to provide increased wear resistance and resistance to moisture, such as humidity, and the like. A need also exists for improved overcoat layer design, to provide hard yet flexible layers that are more resistant to cracking. For example, the art has previously provided a range of hard overcoating layer materials. However, such overcoat layers are typically prone to cracking, especially during use, as well as humidity. Both effects tend to reduce the useful life of the photoreceptor, or limit the range of environments and printing apparatus in which the photoreceptor can be used.